


12 Days of Fanfictmas

by Sterek_Always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Amnesia, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Groundhog Day, Handcuffed Together, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Roommates, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Always/pseuds/Sterek_Always
Summary: I decided to write a 500 to 1000 word short fic each day leading up to the 25th of December (plus a New Years Eve special) and I'm already regretting the decision. I haven’t followed a specific challenge, but I chose different themes, tropes and ships that I like, and I thought I could write.Please read and (hopefully) enjoy and leave a comment if you can!Just as a warning, I haven't edited the chapters as they are mostly done on the fly so please take that into account. : )
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Welcome!

DAY ONE - There's Only One Bed (Destiel)

DAY TWO - Hidden Relationship (Sterek)

DAY THREE - Fake Dating (Thiam)

DAY FOUR - Roommates AU (Stucky)

DAY FIVE - Handcuffed Together (Wolfstar)

DAY SIX - Celebrity AU (Sterek)

DAY SEVEN - High School AU (Newtmas)

DAY EIGHT - Road Trip AU (Stucky)

DAY NINE - Amnesia (Newtmas)

DAY TEN - Meet the Family (Thiam)

DAY ELEVN - Groundhog Day AU (Destiel)

DAY TWELVE - Christmas (Wolfstar)

\+ NEW YEARS EXTRA with Teen Wolf and Supernatural Crossover (Thiam, Sterek and Destiel)


	2. Welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE  
> Theme/Trope: There’s Only One Bed (*le gasp*)  
> Pairing: Destiel  
> Word Count: 922

Taking a few days off from the larger issues in life, Dean decides to take a small case which is very obviously a few werewolves who got a bit lazy. It seems so simple that Sam agrees to let Dean go alone, persuaded by the fact that Dean obviously needs some time by himself.

Two young girls, bodies mutilated and heart missing: Expected.

Large animal bite marks and wolf hairs found near the bodies: Expected.

Both girls were dating the same guy: Amusing.

The residence being a small cabin in the woods: Almost boringly expected. What Dean doesn’t expect is to find Cas also staking out the small cabin at the exact same time. While Dean is lurking just beyond the tree line, the first rustle of bushes alerts Dean to another presence and the first glimpse of the tan trench coat leaves Dean groaning in frustration.

He leaves his spot behind the trees and slowly makes his way over to the Angel. Dean quietly jumps him from behind and skilfully silences Cas who first struggles and bites at Dean’s hand before realising who he is. Cas glares at Dean and shrugs off the greeting before motioning to the cabin. Dean holds up his gun and shakes it back and forth in reply (Duh). Cas rolls his eyes and turns away to creep closer.

They catch the werewolf by surprise and hear his whole monologue about how he lost control and he hasn’t hurt anyone before, “it’s just me out here by myself, my brother died a few years back” and so on. Eventually, he takes a swing at Cas and Dean jumps into action to throw him off the Angel before shooting him with a silver bullet and cutting his head clean off for extra measure. Cas thanks Dean as Dean offers his hand to pull the Angel up from the ground.

It is only as he’s halfway to standing that Dean notices Cas faltering and the blood seeping into his trench coat. Dean drops him in surprise and Cas winces when he hits the ground. Dean crouches and starts to unbutton Cas’ shirt and peel the shredded shirt out of his wound to fully examine the gash.

“Dude,” Dean sighs.

“I-I’m fine Dean. Just give me a minute” Cas winces and tries to shift away.

Dean holds him in place but does take his eyes off the wound that keeps seeping blood into his hands. “Why aren’t you healing? Start healing.”

“My, uh, my powers aren’t what they used to be, Dean. I’m practically human and this has severely damaged my organ integrity.”

“It’s fine, Cas. You’re gonna be fine.”

Cas scrunches his face up as he concentrates to use what is left of his powers, the outline of the open wound faintly glowing. “I think you should probably stitch me up now, I’ve stopped the immediate bleeding but...it’s not going...to hold.”

Dean takes his over-jacket, quickly wrapping it up and tying it tightly against the wound. “Alright buddy, let’s get you up then.” Dean slowly reaches under Cas’s arms and brings him to a standing position, though still entirely leaning into Dean’s hold. They begin to slowly make their way to the Impala. Dumping Cas into the passenger seat before jumping into the driver's seat and speeding off to rejoin the main road heading into town.

Thankfully the motel Dean had booked into was also on the outskirts and Dean was soon dragging Cas into the motel room. He gently laid Cas on the bed, noticing that Cas was dipping in and out of consciousness already.

“Cas!” He yells frantically and starts rummaging through his duffel bag for the first aid kit. Cas groans and tries to sit up before hissing and collapsing back onto the bed. “Just lie there buddy, you’re gonna be ok,” Dean says, almost to himself.

The first few stitches are shaky and Cas jerks away when Dean pierces the skin and pulls the skin together rightly. Cas’ ability to stop blood flow making all the difference and allowing Dean to ensure the stitches won’t break.

As Cas’ breathing evens out, Dean is left awkwardly standing in the middle of his room. Dean feels the weight of the past hour take over, the panic and anger and fear leaving him as colour returns to Cas’ slackened face. The angel looks peaceful and neutral which is a rare sight that Dean takes in for a few minutes. Finally, he decides to give Cas the proper human experience of sleeping in bed and begins to quietly pull back the covers and slowly move the angel under them. The only reaction is a small grunt and whine as Dean pulls the trench coat off Cas’ back.

Only now looking at the warm and peaceful Cas does Dean realise that this is the only bed in the room. Looking around he crosses out all other possible places to sleep and looks back at the bed. _Well then_ , he thinks.

Stripping to his boxers he climbs in on the other side and lays down with his back to the angel. Cas’ steady breaths move the bed slightly in a pattern that begins to relax Dean and let sleep take over. Dean rolls over, eyes drooping, to take a final look at the angel who he almost lost today decides that he is maybe ready to look at the bigger issues again if he can bring Cas back with him. If anything, just so he can keep Cas safe.


	3. Hidden Relationship (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO  
> Theme/Trope: Hidden relationship  
> Pairing: Sterek  
> Word Count: 581

The only warning Stiles gets before his father enters the house is the split-second reaction where Derek’s whole body stiffens before he leaps off of Stiles’ bed. Throwing the blankets to one side, Stiles quickly joins Derek in the manic search for Derek’s shirt when he hears the keys drop into the bowl by the front door. Derek throws Stiles’ shoes around and finally finds the grey shirt before he stiffens again and stands ramrod straight to face Stiles, the pale fear on his face could only mean one thing: the Sheriff is walking up the stairs.

Stiles motions for Derek to forget the shirt and starts pushing him towards the window. At first, Derek goes with him until he jumps away from the window and pushes Stiles back. He hisses, “Deputy.”

Stiles can hear the familiar creaks of the final stairs to the top floor and replies, “get behind the door.”

“What?”

“ _Derek_ get behind my goddam door now.”

Stiles pushes Derek forwards until he’s near the door just as the sheriff begins to open it. Stiles backs up and bounces on his feet, a failed attempt to appear relaxed and normal as his father comes into view, already frowning.

“Stiles.”

“Dad, daddio, what’s up, what’s happening?”

“You should be in school.”

“You…you should be at work.”

“I am at work; I had to come back and get those files which you took from my paperwork last night and ‘forgot’ to return. Because funnily enough, Stiles, those folders are part of a current _murder_ investigation that you are in no way allowed to be a part of. It’s bad enough that I had to make up an excuse about leaving these ones out of the file, the FBI agent felt that I needed a deputy to supervise me.”

The Sheriff marches over to Stiles’ desk and grabs the folders before grabbing Stiles by the arm. Stiles watches Derek try to stand flat against the back of the door and out of view, so Stiles begins to flail and make his movements large as they leave the room.

“Now I not only have to return to work with a deputy escort, but I also have to drive my son to school where he should have been over an hour ago! We are having a serious talk this afternoon about tardiness and your declining grades because I have had it up to here with you.”

Stiles’ shoulders slump as they begin to descend the stairs. Stiles feels terrible for continuing to ruin his dad’s reputation and adding to the reasons his blood pressure is so high. At the same time, figuring out who the kanima (or specifically Jackson) is going to kill next is also a high priority. Plus, it means he gets to hang out with Derek more often and has a legitimate reason to without causing suspicion.

Crap. Derek.

“Dad. Wait, wait I forgot my bag which has all my homework in it.”

The Sheriff sighs loudly and releases Stiles who quickly runs back up the stairs.

Just as he re-enters the room Derek grabs his waist harshly gives him a light peck. “I’ll see you this afternoon, right?” Derek says as he hands Stiles his school bag.

“Wait for me and my dad to leave before you do.”

Derek’s eyes go big and his jaw clenches, “Yes, Der, I’ll be there this afternoon. Don’t frown yourself to death before then.”

Stiles rushes out of the room with a goofy grin.


	4. Fake Dating (Thiam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY THREE   
> Theme/Trope: Fake dating  
> Pairing: Thiam  
> Word Count: 1164

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“Mason, you have to be joking.”

“Liam, I am not.”

Liam frowns and sinks further into the couch. This is perfect, his first Christmas without a girlfriend was supposed to have been softened by his now-shared single stature with his best friend. Not anymore, it seems. Now it will be Liam sitting by himself while every other pack member enjoys the love and affection of their significant other. This will significantly suck.

Mason notices the change in Liam’s demeanour and sighs. “Look, I mean... it won’t be the worst thing, right? We’re still going to include you in everything, and you’ll really like Cory. He’s kind and sweet and- “

“Alright! Alright.” Liam sits up. “I get it and I’m happy for you mate.”

One week later, two days before the Christmas get together, Liam slams his laptop closed as the genius plan comes to mind. He is 100% certain of two things; 1) he cannot spend Christmas alone, and therefore 2) he needs a fake date.

\-------

After Theo returned from Hell it took him a whole year to fully earn back anyone’s trust. It surprised Theo when the first person to trust him was Liam, the kid he manipulated into almost killing Scott and continued to aggravate and frustrate while they tried to save each other’s asses against the wild hunt. Being named ‘Liam’s Responsibility’ meant that after everything calmed down and the pack came to the realisation that Theo was sleeping in his car, he ended up taking the Dunbar’s spare bedroom. Though at first, it was quite awkward, when Liam hit a low after the breakup with Hayden things seemed to come together and the pair bonded over their loss. This led to Theo and Liam further developing their annoying yet comfortable relationship to the point where Liam will barge in at any given moment and begin monologuing.

“Theo!” Liam shouts as he swings the door open. “I’m in a bit of a tight spot and I know that we have never really been the type to exchange favours or really do anything for each other outside of lifesaving. Actually, scratch that, this may be considered a situation where I need some lifesaving. A lot of lifesaving.”

“Get to the point Little Wolf.”

“Hey. I told you to stop calling me that.”

“And I told you to stop monologuing yet here we- “

“Fine! I need a favour.” Liam looks down and starts fidgeting his fingers. “You know that pack get together thing happening tonight?”

“You mean the one I’m not invited to?”

“Uhh, yeah that one. I left everything really last minute and I am desperately in need of literally any help at this point. So… Well… How do you feel about going to it?”

Liam pauses and finally looks up. Theo can hear how fast Liam’s heart is racing as the room is enveloped in Liam’s anxiety.

Liam takes a large breath in and looks to the floor again. “Would you like to be my fake date?”

Theo huffs out a laugh, “Your fake what now?”

\-------

Stiles stiffens and his face drops when he opens the door and finds Theo Raeken standing on his doorstep. It takes all his willpower not to immediately slam the door closed when he realises that Liam is standing next to Theo and he puts two and two together.

“No. No, no, no, no. No!” Stiles spazzes his hands and walks quickly into the living room. “Scott! Theo has officially corrupted your Beta. Scott! I knew it was a bad idea to let him stay there, I knew it and I told you!”

Scott is laughing while sitting on the couch next to Malia and Lydia who are both wide-eyed and silent as Liam leads Theo into the living room. The rest of the room goes silent and the music that was playing is shut off abruptly.

Liam shoots a look at Mason who is smirking but ultimately, his attention lands on Scott who smiles warmly and nods his head. Liam blushes but he’s not sure why. It is only now that Liam is wandering how exactly he saw this plan playing out.

Liam feels a nudge on his shoulder as Theo saunters past him and heads into the kitchen. Making a quick decision (mainly based on the amount of attention Liam is currently getting) Liam follows Theo out of the room.

The two stand in the kitchen, opposite each other across the kitchen island. Both listening to conversations in the living room that are picking back up.

“So, what exactly is the plan here Liam? Because you know that I am more than happy to just be here to annoy Stiles, but I doubt that is on your agenda.”

“I just, I just needed someone to pretend to be my date for the night.”

“That’s cute. But in my limited experience, normally that means inviting someone that no one actually knows.” _Oh._ “Because if this is just for the night then I would really like to know what your plan is for explaining this tomorrow.” _Oh no._

“I, uh… I- “

Theo smirks and shakes his head.

“You… uhh. Fake break up with me.” Liam finally says.

“What?

“You have to fake break up with me then.”

“No.”

“What?!” Liam whispers harshly, slamming his hands down on the island.

“I said no. I am not fake breaking up with you. If you want to fake break up, then _you_ have to fake break up with _me_. I’ve done enough to this pack; I am not adding ‘breaking little Liam’s heart’ to the list”

“ _Theo_ ” Liam moves around the island and grabs Theo by the collar. “If you don’t break up with me by the end of the night… I don’t know what I’ll do! But it will be something!” Theo is still smirking as Liam shoves him backwards before storming back into the living room.

Before he can make it to the snacks table Scott grabs him by the arm, jolting Liam out of his furious haze. Scott is smiling and dragging Liam into a corner of the room before Liam can even process, he’s being moved.

“Hey, look. I know that we’ve all had a bad past with Theo and some people here still aren’t too trusting of him, but I trust you. I know you had it rough after Hayden left and you were finding it difficult to control the shift, so I’m glad you found someone else.”

“Wait Scott, Theo’s not my- We’re not- “ Liam mutters and is blushing again.

“I just wanted to say I’m happy for you. And that I’m proud of you.” Scott’s big puppy eyes grow wider, and he shakes Liam’s shoulder.

Across the room Theo emerges from the kitchen and stands against a wall, staring directly at Liam. Liam stares back and feels both annoyance and something else rising in his chest.

_Maybe don’t fake break up with me just yet._


	5. Roommates AU (Stucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FOUR  
> Theme/Trope: Roommates  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Word Count: 924

The first time Bucky met Steve Rogers, his roommate was wandering around their dorm room shirtless and still dripping wet from his shower. Although at the time the sight was much appreciated and a very nice welcome, the continued appearance had begun to annoy Bucky. Not because it was something one would get bored of looking at, but more that it was a constant reminder of something Bucky wanted but would never have.

For starters, Bucky wasn’t even sure if Steve was gay, or at least bi. Secondly, even if Steve was attracted to men there is a great possibility that someone with the god-like features of Steve Rogers would consider Bucky very out of his league. Plus, getting it on with your roommate was a sure-fire way to make the remainder of the year awkward if things did not work out.

These three (very valid and pertinent) reasons run through Bucky’s head as if on a looped recording whenever Steve is shirtless or pantless or both, which is majority of the time they're both in the dorm room. The culmination of the repeated track in his head, the temptation and the prolonged frustration has resulted in Bucky immediately beginning to grind his teeth and tense up as soon as Steve shows any skin.

Bucky is thinking about all this as he rides the elevator up to their floor in the student building, reminding himself of how far he has come compared to six months ago when this nightmare of a situation began. And as if the fates were torturing him themselves, Steve is standing the hallway shirtless when Bucky exits the elevator.

The two friends of Steve continue to laugh and joke and don’t acknowledge Bucky as he nudges past them trying to get into his dorm room. Steve smiles and nods at him, to which Bucky huffs and closes the door.

Even from inside he can still hear the obnoxiously loud laughing. Oh, that’s another thing Bucky forgot to add to his list of reasons to not like Steve, all his idiot, jock baseball friends who wouldn’t know what respect was if it hit them in the face. In quiet retaliation, Bucky puts on his headphones to block them out.

The only issue is that even then there is a tiny bit of sound piercing through the music and it’s almost more annoying than just hearing the laughter, to begin with.

By the time Steve says goodbye and enters the dorm room Bucky is vibrating with frustration. Bucky doesn’t acknowledge Steve and tries to continue scrolling through his phone while Steve walks over to his bed and lies down. A few minutes pass before Bucky finally takes his headphones off, which Steve interprets as permission to start talking.

“Sorry about those guys.” Steve pauses, hoping Bucky might join the conversation. “They’re meatheads and they don’t understand why I’m rooming with you when I ‘should be over in the frat house’. I keep telling them the same thing, but they keep insisting. Trust me though, Bucky, I’m not going anywhere.”

Bucky looks up at Steve and his jaw clenches when his eyes get stuck on the toned and defined muscles across Steve’s stomach and chest and arms. He swallows hard and tries to focus on being angry. “I don’t need your pity and I don’t need you as a roommate if you’re staying here, I don’t know, out of spite.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Well, it seems to be what you’re doing.”

“ _Well_ , it’s not.”

Bucky glares and stays silent as Steve sits up.

“I want to be your roommate, not theirs.” Steve finally says.

“I have no idea why; they are obviously your type of crowd.”

“I want to have a roommate who thinks about more than baseball, who thinks about school and current news events and what celebrities have broken up each week. I want a roommate who doesn’t just care about what I’m pitching.”

Bucky is taken aback for a second, surprised by Steve’s sincerity and how raw he’s being with Bucky.

“Then why do you hang out with them?”

“Don’t get me wrong, they are my friends and they’re cool people but I’m more than just a baseball player.”

“And you don’t think I’m more than just a roommate? Do you think I don’t have an identity outside this room when you’re not around? You let them ignore me and talk about me and belittle me behind my back but as soon as those doors close, I’m your friend. I don’t think so, buddy. You are just like the rest of them.”

“Hey, that’s not fair.”

“Really?! Actually, you might be worse, you genuinely think you’re better than them and you’re different because you’re so blind to your own douchebag behaviour. Maybe I don’t want to be _your_ roommate!”

Steve stands up and approaches Bucky who gets up in retaliation so they’re standing almost nose to nose.

“Did I ever tell you how annoying you are when you’re grumpy?” Steve says while smirking.

“Well, at least I don’t walk around the room looking like a piece of meat, practically butt naked all day long.”

“You got a problem with that?

“Yes, actually I do, you and your stupid, perfect abs!”

“Hmmm?”

Steve’s smile widens and his eyes sparkle as if he’s just hit the jackpot. Bucky feels his stomach drop and his eyes widen in panic. He opens his mouth to say something, literally anything but before he can make a sound, he feels Steve’s lips smashing into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. My wifi went down so I couldn't post this one yesterday. Which may have actually been a good thing cause this needed a bit of reshaping and editing. Hope it was ok.


	6. Handcuffed Together (Wolfstar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FIVE  
> Theme/Trope: Handcuffed Together  
> Pairing: Wolfstar  
> Word Count: 1482

The only thing Remus could think while running down the corridor was _please don’t have done it yet_. But the little hope he had was fading quickly as more time ticked by and Remus ran down more corridors with no success.

It was James who clued Remus in about five minutes ago that Sirius was currently conducting prank near the Slytherin common rooms. Being the caring best friend and prefect that he is, Remus jumped straight into action and ran off to find his stupid friend.

Normally Sirius’ pranks run very smoothly as he plans them well and regularly asks Remus for help tuning the finer details. However, this one seems to be a haphazardly thrown together one in retaliation to his brother earlier that day and Remus has a hunch that it might involve the experimental magic he saw Sirius attempting a few days ago. Which is not nearly enough time to perfect it and definitely not enough time to then cast it for a prank.

Finally, Remus turns a corner and is perturbed but not surprised to see Sirius at the other end of the corridor.

“Sirius!” Remus harshly whispers as he continues to run down the corridor until he’s next to him. “What in the name of Merlin are you doing?!”

"Bondage spell." Sirius glares at him and continues to flick his wand at the walls, muttering words that Remus doesn’t recognise. 

“Stop.”

“No.”

“Please stop.”

“Remus, either help me or leave. I need to have this done by the time the astronomy class ends.”

“Look I know you’re annoyed at your brother; you have every right to be. I’m angry too, I’m angry for you. But you can’t half-ass a plan and half-ass a spell to make things better.”

Sirius goes to walk away but Remus yanks him by the arm and grabs Sirius’ wand from his hand creating a giant blinding flash before the corridor goes dark and silent. Sirius snatches it back and shoves it straight into his robes.

“I- I just wanted to show him…”

“Come on.” Remus puts a firm hand on Sirius’ shoulder and begins to march them back to Gryffindor tower.

“I’m sorry Rem.”

Remus sighs, “It’s okay, at least the spell didn’t work.”

\-------

Famous. Last. Words.

The first thing Remus thinks when he wakes up is that he has never been sick before and he never wants to be sick again. Being a werewolf has many downsides, but a lack of sickness is definitely a plus. However, this ability now seems to have run out. That is until he hears Sirius groaning and moaning across the room and complaining about a stomach-ache and feeling light-headed – the exact same symptoms.

Remus is lying still in his bed listening to James running around throwing clothes on and yelling about “not doing this again!” and “last time you were sick I had to get psychiatric help. I had a breakdown, Sirius, I had a mental breakdown in front of Lily!”

Finally, James leaves and is quickly followed by Peter who just mutters “ _never again_.” and slams the door behind him. Apparently, neither of his friends care enough about Remus to also remove him from the situation but at least on this occasion it works in their favour.

Remus climbs out of bed and marches over to Sirius who has a pillow covering his face. Remus yanks it away and glares at a now wide-eyed and innocent-looking Sirius.

“As I suspected, I’m already feeling less woozy and less like I’m going to puke.” Remus states before sitting at the end of the bed.

“What are you… Oh, I do too, that’s weird.”

“Really?! Is it weird? After you attempt a bondage spell on a whole room, we end up magically tied together?!”

Sirius jumps out of bed and starts to walk over to his trunk. He takes five steps, almost a metre and a half away from Remus before he sways and almost falls to the floor. Remus is lucky he was already sitting down as he grips Sirius’ bed.

“Oh no.” Sirius states.

“Oh no indeed.” Remus grimaces.

“You can’t tell James or Peter about this, Rem. They told me not to do it last night and I really cannot deal with taking shit from James all day on top of yesterday.” Remus agrees.

After being way too close to the other while changing into their robes, Sirius and Remus head down to breakfast which is almost over. They sit right next to each other and receive weird looks from James and Peter.

“Why are you two out of bed?” James asks at the same time as Peter states, “Sirius, please don’t throw up on me again.”

Remus mutters something about them both being better while munching on cold toast and sending glares towards Sirius.

In their first class Remus is finally able to ask Sirius what the bondage spell was exactly and how they would be able to reverse it or speed up the effects. As per usual, Sirius has next to no information on reversal or remedies. They make plans to go to the library after third.

Only as their second lesson is ending does Remus realise, they have a really big issue, they both have different classes to go to.

“I can’t miss divination, Sirius.”

“I am _not_ sitting through a whole lesson of that crap.”

“You got us into this mess, you are sitting through the ‘crap’”

James asks if he can tag along to the library as they all have fourth off, but Sirius quickly shoots him down and stutters over a terrible excuse.

As they enter the library, Remus is rolling his eyes at Sirius, “An STI, really Sirius? Why would I a) know how to help if you did have an STI and b) want to help you if you had an STI.”

“James knows that when I need serious help, I got to you, it’s the first thing that came to my head. And I know he hates icky stuff so he really would not want to be here.”

“FYI, when you do get an STI, and I say when cause I know you, please don’t come to me for help. Go to a doctor. Just go to a doctor and don’t even tell me, I really don’t want to know.”

As they continue walking through the library a group of first years come running through and split the two up. Immediately, Remus feels the tightness in his stomach return and watches as Sirius’ face pales.

They come back together like magnets and Sirius is gripping Remus’s sleeve as they continue walking.

“This is really bad.” Sirius groans and sits down at an empty table.

“Actually, I didn’t think that one was as bad as this morning, we weren’t too far apart.”

“No. I meant we have another problem.” Sirius grimaces, “I really need to use the bathroom.”

It takes Remus three minutes to find the spell and another five to get a grasp of its contents. The remedy isn’t exactly listed but it seems like a spell that should wear itself out, most sources saying around 24 hours depending on how intimate and close the people are. Remus recites this to Sirius who nods along.

“Why were you trying to do this spell on a corridor though?”

“I thought it would be funny to watch Slytherins have to hug each other while they all frowned in distaste.”

“Idiot. This still doesn’t solve our bathroom problem.”

Remus is pressing himself up against the bathroom door trying to be as far away from Sirius in the tiny stall. Sirius is whistling and Remus starts giggling until they’re both laughing and leaving the bathrooms in a hurry to make their fifth lesson together.

Dinner is very loud as James and Peter fight over quidditch results, both professional and in-school until Sirius is joining in mainly to antagonise the two and spur on more disagreement until Remus is also joining in to yell at them all to shut up.

Due to the crowds at dinner, they had to fight hard to get a spot where all four of them could sit, made harder when James and Peter took places on either side of the table. After a minute of yelling Peter finally gave in and ran around the long table to join James on one side. Now, Remus’ side is pressed right up against Sirius’ who is stealing bits and pieces from Remus’ plate.

“Goodnight dudes,” James calls from his bed before swishing the lights off.

As the two lie in Sirius’ bed Remus mutters, “do you think it was weird that all day we didn’t leave each other’s side and not one person mentioned it or thought it was weird?”

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t even notice it much myself.”

They both close their eyes as the spell slowly fades away.


	7. Celerity AU (Sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SIX  
> Theme/Trope: Celebrity AU  
> Pairing: Sterek  
> Word Count: 648

TeenageSubscriber : 20/11/2020 15:05

**The secret life of up and coming movie star, Derek Hale, revealed in shocking leaked photos.**

_After Derek's debut in the hit supernatural series, Teen Wolf, the 25 year old spread his wings and ventured into the world of romantic comedies. His first movie this year racking up an impressive amount at the box office, making it the fourth highest grossing film of the year. Which beat out his second movie that finished sixth highest. Considering people have only known his name for a little over two years, I can't wait to see Derek's impact on Hollywood in the future._

_If his success on screen wasn't enough, the latest news about the young star is sure to turn heads. In the past 12 hours two blurry pictures leaked by a fan on twitter reveal a bearded Derek Hale pulling a male friend very close and leaving his arm wrapped around his shoulder. The fan also added that she saw Derek kiss his unknown 'friend' and reports that they seemed "very snuggly", however there are no pictures to support these claims._

_The identity of the other guy is still unknown at this point but fans of the star have been working tirelessly to figure it out. Many fans have posted their speculations on twitter:_

Sourwolf_24

> I would give an arm and a leg for Derek Hale to wrap his arms around me like that. As for the identity of out mysterious competition, I'm suggesting it's Scott McCall. The two got close after Teen Wolf and there's been pics of them before at clubs! Obviously not as close as these but still compelling evidence.

The_Hale_Fan

> If he's gay I'm gonna cry and be alone forever, but still very happy for him! My bet is that it's Isaac and they've been dating since they met at the start of the year.

Claws-And-Fangs_24

> Stiles. It has to be Stiles and I won't take criticism. Everyone knows they met through Scott. And look at the height difference, it 100% has to be Stiles.

_It is clear that most people online are making the assumption that these pictures confirm Derek's sexuality, which has been under fire in the past. Earlier this year he was the only male cast member to attend the premiere without a date and has not publicly had a girlfriend since 2016. Derek has not made a public announcement or been active on social media about the photos yet which means that these rumours and theories are just that. It is all speculation and cannot be confirmed without Derek commenting on it. Despite this some fans and other people have taken to twitter to voice their concern with the rumour._

_As a result, Derek's 'friend' has taken a lot of heat on social media even though he is yet to have a name. Which makes me wonder what the carnage might look like if and/or when he reveals himself. After seeing this backlash and assault on an unknown person, it's no wonder celebrities choose to hide their partners. Especially if they don't fit the heterosexual expectations we put on them._

_However, for every negative comment there are two or three positive ones. People are commenting and posting to defend Derek and support him through the drama of the last 12 hours._

_We will have more updates as the drama continues to unfold and while we wait for Derek's response to the photos and his fans. We also hope he knows we support him fully and cannot wait to see his future career as it continues to take off._

Derek laughs as he finishes the article and closes the tab on his phone. The blue light is the only source in the room to illuminate Stiles who is sleeping soundly beside him. His cute little nose is scrunched up as he mumbles in his sleep before snuggling closer into Derek's side.


	8. High School AU (Newtmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SEVEN  
> Theme/Trope: High School AU  
> Pairing: Newtmas  
> Word Count: 939

Throughout high school, Newt was not one for parties. During the first two years they were something he actively tried to avoid. Only now, the day before he graduates, does he regret his decisions. 

The thumping music from inside the house vibrates through the ground and through Newt's hands as he cards through the grass between him and Thomas. It reasonably quiet out in the back garden of the party, just a few of their close friends who also seek to avoid the alcohol-fueled rage of a party. Although Newt knows that Thomas does secretly want to be in there jumping around like a lunatic like he had for the past hour with Theresa before coming out and joining Newt on the grass.

There a few things that Newt regrets about high school. Things he wished he had participated in earlier and people he wished he'd met earlier. Firstly, he wished he had gone out to parties and met people, at least tried to talk to his peers and join the trends and recklessness of being a teenager. Instead he tended to stay home and spend a lot of time online or reading books. He did really enjoy those times, and still does, but he wished he had also been more social. Secondly, he wished he had focused more on his school work. Because he spent a lot of time online and in his head school tended to get neglected. Maybe if he'd knuckled down a bit harder he'd be graduated with some A's. Finally, he wished he'd met Thomas sooner. The two met at party last year that Newt had been dragged to and maybe if he'd gone to more parties earlier they would have been dating for two or three years instead on seven months. Or maybe not, considering up until seven months ago Thomas had been adamant he was straight. 

As Newt thinks he continues to run his fingers through blades of grass, back and forth, until he bumps into Thomas'. He looks up and sees Thomas staring back and feels Thomas' fingers lace themselves through.

"What were you thinking about?' Thomas asks, his voice quiet so it's just between the two of them.

"Just thinkin' about what I would've done differently if I could do high school over again."

"Well personally, I would never like to do high school again even if I could, but go on, what specifically?"

"Going to more parties and studying more I guess."

"That seems quite contradictory."

"Yeah I guess." Newt sighs and leans over to rest his head on Thomas shoulder. "Also would've wanted to meet you earlier."

Thomas hums and strokes over Newt's fingers. They both stay silent and just enjoy sitting there together.

Newt admires the way his boyfriend's eyes crinkle in a small smile while gazes up at the dark sky. The reflection of flashing lights from inside the house sparkle in his eyes and his chest moves up and down in a relaxed rhythm. 

Thomas squeezes Newt's fingers together and finally breaks the silence, "I can't wait till we're in college. Just think, we'll live 30 minutes away from each other. We can go for lunch every day and go out to dinner with all our friends. We can go to the museum just down the road from my college and we can also go sit in those gardens down by yours. No parents, no nagging little sisters and no worries."

Newt smiles at that thought. He adds, "And when Minho starts to annoy you too much you can come stay at mine."

"By the second semester I'll have moved in."

They both laugh and Newt rubs his nose into Thomas' shoulder affectionately. At that point Newt feels someone kick him lightly in the spine and looks up to see Minho frowning at them. "You might have to put up with me being annoying, but that's nothing compared to watching you two fall sickeningly in love."

Thomas opens his mouth to quip back as the sliding door of the house flies open and music starts blasting into the backyard. Theresa appears and stumbles through the door before trying and failing to close it before Thomas gets up and helps her pull it closed. She thanks him and goes for a hug which turns into Thomas taking her full weight and carrying her to the grass area.

"I thinks I need to be home now." Theresa states and grabs Newt's hand, "Take me home now please."

Newt laughs and agrees that going to bed is exactly what she needs right now. Newt stands up and helps Thomas pick her up so they can walk her down the side of the house and onto the driveway. Minho follows behind them, yelling goodbyes at people they pass, still slightly tipsy.

By the time Newt is helping Theresa into her bed and Thomas is pulling the covers over her, leaving her a glass of water and pain killers for when she woke up the next morning. Thomas takes Newt’s hand and leads him out of the room once Theresa falls asleep.

On the way to drop Thomas off at his house Newt starts to think about tomorrow. The day that everything changes. The end of an era and the start of his future. A future that has more partying and talking to people, a future where Newt enjoys what he’s learning and will focus on it and a future with Thomas in it.

Thomas puts his hand over Newt’s hand that is not on the steering wheel. “Get out of your head, baby, we’re almost home.”


	9. Road Trip AU (Stucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY EIGHT  
> Theme/Trope: Road Trip AU  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Word Count: 887

The first time Steve and Bucky attempted to leave the Avengers Tower on their way to enjoy a two week road trip around New York and down into New Jersey, they end up turning around half an hour out of the city when Bucky realises he forgot his pyjamas.

“How do you manage to forget pyjamas; we’re going away for two weeks and the fact that you will need to wear something at night for two weeks slips your mind?”

Bucky shrugs as he runs back into the tower to grab his loose-fitting shirt and pyjama pants.

The second time they leave the Avengers tower Steve spends the whole ride out to their previous turn around point asking Bucky if he has remembered specific items to the point where the word ‘yes’ stops feeling like a real word.

They are able to travel along the highway for a while, Steve blasting old songs that Tony saved onto a CD and singing terribly. Bucky sings along quietly and smiles whenever a really good one comes on and Steve loses it.

As they near two hours Bucky alerts Steve that he needs the bathroom and Steve nods and starts to pay attention to signs that will indicate a rest area. Unfortunately, as Steve continues to drive there is no indication of a rest area coming up while Bucky becomes more and more restless.

“Steve.”

“I know, Buck. I’m looking.”

Steve speeds up and overtakes a car as he continues to fly down the highway hopefully towards a rest area.

“Petrol station!” Steve yells in excitement. He pulls in and Bucky gets out and walks quickly to the counter. Immediately he starts walking back and is chewing out the toilet-less petrol station as Steve re-joins the highway.

Steve lets out the breath he’d been holding in when the rest sign comes into view. As soon as Steve slows down to stop Bucky is flinging himself out of the car and legging it.

It is not ten minutes later when the petrol light flicks on. Steve groans and Bucky sighs in annoyance.

“At this rate, we won’t make to the first motel this _week_.”

The petrol indicator continues to tick closer to empty as they continue to drive without seeing a petrol station. Bucky can see the hope and excitement fading as Steve clenches his jaw and grips the steering wheel tightly.

The next petrol station is a dingy and rundown shack on the side of the room which Steve has never been happier to see. The snacks they buy aren’t half bad considering how cheap they are.

Steve turns the music back up as they continue. They’re both nodding along and enjoying the peace when Bucky notices the large solid things in the middle of the road in the distance. At first, his instincts scream “enemy!” but as they near the large blob turns into cars blocking the three highway lanes. The whole highway coming to a complete stop.

“Why us.” Steve looks to Bucky who smiles faintly and grabs Steve’s hand in support.

“I have some other bad news for you.” Steve’s eyes darken and his eyes crinkle in anticipation. “I have to use the bathroom again.”

Now half an hour into the traffic jam and only having moved 50 metres Bucky is starting to consider this a new type of torture. Having a lot of experience in the torture department, on both sides, Bucky is likely the most qualified to determine what is considered torture.

Eventually, Bucky looks at Steve and then looks at the row of trees to their right and back at Steve before making the decision that he needs to do something.

“Steve. This is one of the worst situations I’ve been in cause I really don’t want to pee in the car but it’s that or I get out right now and run into the trees.”

“You can’t get out Buck! I might be gone when you get back.”

Bucky gives Steve a ‘are you kidding me?’ glare before opening the car door. “Most likely you’ll be right here and at worst you’ll be 10 metres down the road.”

However, once Bucky leaves the car and disappears the traffic begins to lighten up. “No, no, no, no,” Steve mutters. The car in front of Steve starts to gain speed and Steve panics and stays at the snail’s pace like before. The three cars behind him start beeping and overtaking and rudely gesturing as Steve begins to sweat and starts looking back to see if Bucky is back yet.

Bucky sees this happening as he emerges and quickly runs to jump back in as the beeping becomes a roaring crowd before Steve takes off.

By the time Steve pulls into the motel, Bucky feels like his skin is melting off his face and his eyes are drooping. Steve looks to be in a worse condition which is very concerning considering he’s the driver for the two weeks.

Bucky drags one of their bags out of the boot and they wearily walk into the check-in to receive their key.

As soon as they open the door, they both collapse on the bed. Steve drifts off almost immediately and Bucky watches him with a smile. Chaos and drama and issues at every turn, he didn’t expect anything less.


	10. Amnesia (Newtmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY NINE  
> Theme/Trope: Amnesia AU  
> Pairing: Newtmas  
> Word Count: 650

Thomas flicks the mouse up and down the screen to scroll through the live feeds of the Glade. First scanning them for Minho who he finds quickly, he’s jogging back through the Maze and into the green boxes area the boys call home.

Thomas finds Chuck next; the small boy is relaxing in the homestead in a hammock by himself, fiddling with a piece of clay before he looks up at the beetle blade and Thomas. The young boy is still very inquisitive and hasn’t gotten used to the glade yet so he sometimes spends hours just staring at the cameras.

It is at this point during his daily check-ups that he would search and find Newt. His mouth goes dry and fingers hesitate to scroll through more feeds in case he finds him before he’s prepared himself. The blond-haired boy was normally waiting for all the runners to return before following them to the map room to help map out the day’s intake. Or he was with Alby trying to sort out the few kinks in the system to make things more equal and keep all the boys at peace.

Thomas takes a deep breath and scrolls down to find him exactly where he expected, standing near the doors and high fiving the last runner to come through for the evening. His hair is scruffy and longer than when Thomas last ran his hands through it.

Thomas moves the beetle blade closer to get a good look at Newt as he stands at the entrance to the maze waiting for the doors to shut for the night. 

Thomas freezes and feels a wave of cold wash over him before he remembers that Newt’s not really looking at him, and only glaring at the beetle blade. He doesn’t know he’s staring at Thomas. He doesn’t even know who Thomas is.

His lips are chapped and dried, unlike the ones Thomas remembers. The last time he touched them was the night before WICKED took Newt and his friends away. They were both sneaking around the complex, trying to gain access to the labs where they kept the grievers or access to the kitchens for snacks, whichever came first.

_Every now and then Newt would pull Thomas against a wall and laugh as they gripped each other and fell into a rhythm. “I know what’s gonna happen tomorrow.” Thomas is silent and simply puts both his hands on either side of Newt’s face. “And I’m not scared. They can do what they want to me, deep down I’ll never forget you and I’ll always, always, love you.”_

It’s not very often that Newt looks at the beetle blades anymore. It’s been over a year since Newt stared directly into the camera and that situation is not something Thomas ever wants to repeat again. The last time Newt looked at Thomas his eyes were blown wide and they crinkled slightly to match his slightly crooked smile. 

Now, Newt’s eyes are dead. 

Something hardens in Thomas’ stomach. The thought that had been tickling the back of his mind and growing with every day he sat in front of the screens was finally coming to the surface and it scared the living daylight out of him. He needed to go into the maze. He wanted to go into the maze.

The glimmer of hope in Newt’s eyes was fading. The wear and tear of the maze were taking their toll and Newt was slowly being consumed by it.

Although Thomas won’t remember him he clings to the hope that Thomas being there might bring something back. And that being near Newt might bring something back to Thomas as well.

He missed his best friend and his...whatever they were. 

Theresa knocks on the door and says Ava Paige wants to speak with them. Thomas clenches his jaw but nods. He might finally be getting his chance.


	11. Meet the Family (Thiam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TEN   
> Theme/Trope: Meet the Family  
> Pairing: Thiam  
> Word Count: 805

Scott first heard about Theo Raeken when Liam had marched into the McCall house and started ranting about the “stupid new student” with “mysterious grey eyes” and an “annoying smirk” and “snarky comments”. The beta had sat down on the couch, pouting and crossing his arms, while he continued to whine about Theo Raeken and how they would never be friends.

Scott immediately recognised where he had heard a similar rant before and grabbed his phone to text Stiles. ‘Liam has a crush. I knew he’d be more like you and immediately hate the person instead of being responsible”. Stiles didn’t reply for thirty minutes and then simply replied with a middle finger emoji.

Scott didn’t hear about Theo again for the next few months. That was until Liam came marching in again to divulge the new development with Theo. It turns out Theo revealed himself as a werewolf and teased Liam because he didn’t figure it out and then proceeded to taunt him all day by whispering things to him from across the room.

Scott calls Stiles as soon as Liam leaves. “I can’t do this again Stiles! It was annoying enough the first time. At least you knew you liked him for most of it, this kid is totally oblivious! I can’t. I just can’t.”

Scott can hear Derek laughing in the background and Stiles gives him some not so encouraging encouragement.

This time Scott is smart and prepared when Liam walks through the door. Although he’s not barging in or visibly angry, Scott can tell that it’s roughly time for a Theo update.

The beta hangs his head low and stumbles his way into the living room before noticing that Scott is accompanied by Stiles and Derek on the couch.

“Why are you guys here?”

Stiles smiles and replied, “we were just catching up and reminiscing about high school. Speaking of high school, how was your day Liam? Did anything interesting happen? Anything you want to talk to us about?”

Liam blushes and swallows while shaking his head quickly. “Nah, I’m all good actually. Just wanted to check in but you guys seem fine. Bye!”

When Liam leaves Scott angrily tells Stiles off for being abrash and pushy but Stiles retorts that at least they now know that Liam has figured it out.

As Liam’s alpha, Scott likes to think he plays more of a big brother role in his beta’s life because as much as he gives Liam advice and instructs him, he is just as much his friend. Or so he thought.

A friend would have known more about Liam’s love life and social life and where he was on the night’s they weren’t dealing with supernatural monsters and disasters. Perhaps Scott took on more of a fatherly role, which is blatantly obvious in the way Liam approaches him a few weeks later after a pack meeting.

“I-uh. Umm… Yeah so look.” Liam frowns and stutters again before a Scott puts a hand on his shoulder in support.

“I’mkindofdatingTheo!” Liam yells and Scott laughs under his breath and smiles before squeezing the beta’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know Liam.”

“Oh. Ok. Cool. I mean…how?”

“I had a hunch. And also, I’ve seen it before.”

When Liam leaves, Scott stands there for a while smiling to himself and being really happy for Liam while also being a bit bummed out that he’s slipped from the brother role.

Scott whished Liam has just never told him. It seemed like Scott was the only person Liam had told which meant that all of the angst and pining and teenage hormones were directed straight at Scott. As a result, Scott had begun ranting to Stiles about Liam ranting to him and Stiles has quickly cut off all contact until Scott agreed not to tell him the stuff.

Although Scott was happy to know that Liam was happy and also was honoured that Liam felt comfortable sharing with him, Scott did not need to hear about what it felt like to kiss Theo Raeken for the first or when they held hands at the supermarket or the time when Theo drove him home from school and they almost got caught by Liam’s parents and they had to hide in Liam’s closet for half an hour.

Eventually, Scott convinces Liam to start telling other people he’s comfortable with and the details about Theo become less graphic and more regular.

The first time Liam leads Theo Raeken into the McCall house, the whole pack is sitting in the living room. Theo smiles at all of them and grips Liam’s hand tightly who is blushing madly while introducing his boyfriend to the pack.

Scott is the first one to step forward and offer a handshake to the werewolf. “It’s nice to meet you, Theo, we’ve heard so much about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Two more and it's over. It's gone so quickly. 
> 
> Sorry that didn't update yesterday, I worked all day and was absolutely zonked. But I put two up today so I'm still on track. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it! : )


	12. Groundhog Day AU (Destiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ELEVEN  
> Theme/Trope: Groundhog Day AU  
> Pairing: Destiel  
> Word Count: 1391

The alarm shocks Castiel awake even though he doesn't sleep. Normally this would be a more concerning matter but considering this is the 19th time, nothing shocks him anymore. 

At first Castiel was surprised that something was able to overpower an angel enough to get them stuck in a loop of time. But as the day repeated Castiel grew more scared of the thing that was doing this. Now he's just vengeful. Now he just wants to see the thing die a horrible death because Castiel cannot possibly live through this day one more goddamn time.

He grumbles to himself and gets out of the motel bed that he was lying in. Although he knows he can't sleep he awakens from an unconscious state every morning at 7 am. He throws his trench coat over the suit he wore to bed and readjusts his tie in the mirror hanging on the motel door. Today he doesn't bother with breakfast and marches straight out the door.

The first person he sees every day is the cleaning lady who is trying to unlock the neighbouring motel room. Only recently did the angel help her open the door in hope that the answer to his problem would be inside, instead he found an empty room except for a few dead cockroaches. He waves at her but lets her continue trying, knowing that within the next ten minutes she will get it open.

Today he skips the reception to avoid the flirty young girl at the front desk and heads straight into town where he knows the Winchesters will arrive at in less than 10 minutes. He knows that it takes him eight minutes and twenty seconds to do so which means he has a few minutes to wander around the very familiar streets.

On his second day, he found out that this town is called _Rhamant Ar Goll_ and is positioned between Lawrence and Topeka, which is convenient for the Winchester's involvement.

Castiel walks into the middle of the street on cue to collide with the Impala and scare Dean. Sam is always the first to get and runs up to the angel in confusion. Dean always emerges a few seconds later witch a shocked expression, stammering out a jumbled sentence to ask what he's doing here and why he tried to get himself run over. This is always the worst part of the day. He watches the emotions run through Dean's brain as he considers the fight they had last time they saw each other mixed with relief of finally seeing his angel. For Castiel, it's a fight he's very much over and one that he's put far behind him.

Castiel takes his eyes off Dean to focus giving the boys the rough outline. "Look, I don't have much time to explain so I need you to trust me. I am stuck in a 'groundhog situation', as you call it." Castiel notices Sam tense up at the mention, "Yes, Sam, I know that you have also had a rather unfortunate experience with one. I make it to the end of each day and it resets me again and again, and again. It's not Gabriel, it's not an angel, a demon, a relic or witchcraft. I've tried literally everything and so have you guys. Am I forgetting anything? Oh, yes, Dean, your car is still running and Sam forgot his phone but it's fine because you keep your spare in the backseat."

As per the usual, the Sam asks questions about the situation and Castiel repeats previous answers verbatim until they are convinced of the matter. Next, he offers suggestions which Castiel groans at and shushes them. All the while, Dean is very quiet and unreadable, still, after about 14 version of the situation, Castiel has no idea what Dean is thinking in this moment.

Castiel gestures for them to follow him into the town's cafe. Castiel slides into the booth and gestured for Sam and Dean to sit. Sam slides in first and Cas feels Dean nudge Castiek to move over so he can join him. He instinctively does before freezing and turning his upper body towards Dean.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting, I guess."

"No. No, no. This isn't how it goes, Dean. You don't sit next to me."

"Well, today I do, I guess." Castiel flips out and shoves at Dean to let him out of the booth.

Both Winchesters look at Castiel nervously and Dean reaches for Castiel's shoulder. "I- I can't. No."

Castiel shakes his head and marches out of the cafe. He doesn't know where he's going but he has to get as far away from the Winchesters as possible.

His heart rate is rising and he's really missing having wings that worked. Castiel reaches the end of the street in a blur, his vision tunnelling as the sound of cars going past turns to a long buzz of sound that he can't get out of his head. He winces and shoves his hands in his pockets, standing on the sidewalk 100 metres from the motel he wakes up in every morning.

He hears the pounding footsteps of Dean a second before he feels a warm hand turning him around.

"Cas! Hey buddy, you have to look at me. Look at me, honey. Cas! Look at me!"

He snaps out of the haze and finds himself staring into amber eyes crinkles with concern. Dean has hands on either side of his face and his body is crowding the trench coat. "Dean..." He trails off, unsure of what he wants to say. 'I miss you', 'I want you', 'I want to get out of this mess'.

"What's happening to me?"

"That's what we have to figure out, ok? But I need you to come back with me."

"I didn't think you wanted me to ever come back to you." Dean frowns and shakes his head slowly, "I've been a douchebag and a dick. I was stressed out about Sam and I took it out on you and pushed you away even when you were the only one who could help me. You even tried to help me and I pushed you away further. But I always want you to come back."

Castiel grips Dean's jacket and scrunched it up before leaning his head down and burying his face in Dean's collarbone. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and they stand there for several minutes.

Castiel pulls back when he hears a cough to his left. He looks up to find Sam who's awkwardly holding a laptop and a piece of toast from the cafe.

"Uh, if you guys aren't too busy I think I may have found something. So the name of this town literally translates to 'Romance Lost' which I figured correlates to your situation right now, I guess. I mean it could be a coincidence but at the same time we literally have no other leads and we've tried everything apparently. Oh wait, have we tried this already?"

Cas shakes his head. "I knew the rough translation but I never thought it could mean...This town is not giving off any energy signatures."

"If it's not the town it could someone or something in the town with a good sense of irony."

Castiel nods in agreement but he can't feel the puzzle pieces clicking into place. He's not sure if something is missing or the past 19 days of no hope are taking their toll.

"So why today then? Why did I choose to sit next to Cas today and not any other day?"

Oh, Cas blushes and looks down, taking a step away from Dean, _now the pieces are coming together_. "So, I- uhh... Today was the first day that I didn't flirt with the receptionist."

"You what?!?"

\-------

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean who's resting his head on Cas' shoulder and pulls the covers up for both of them.

"I love you, Dean. Even if this doesn't work, I'm glad I had today and we talked about everything."

"I love you too, Cas. Now go to sleep."

Cas lays there and listens to Dean's breathing even out. He really hopes that this is enough to break through the time loop. And if so, he hopes that whatever is keeping him in doesn't get angry.


	13. Christmas (Wolfstar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWELVE  
> Theme/Trope: Christmas  
> Pairing: Wolfstar  
> Word Count: 1297

Sirius had never experienced an actual Christmas until he was 16 and James invited him to spend the holidays with the Potters. He was nervous and anxious to wake up Christmas morning and not find twenty people already in the house discussing business like the day was a political stunt and not a family celebration. Instead, Sirius woke up to James pulling the covers off his bed and shaking him while screeching like a bird.

The Potters welcomed Sirius into their home and bought him presents that were wrapped neatly and placed under their big Christmas tree. The fire burned brightly across the room as the family sat around enjoying a cup of coffee. The peace and quiet were accompanied by soft music in the background.

James struts himself into the room and sits down in front of the tree before gesturing for Sirius to join him. Sirius fiddles with the hem of his shirt and cautiously walks over and kneels down next to the pile of presents that James is already sifting through and sorting.

“Alright boys,” Fleamont claps his hands together to get their attention. “First, make sure you give everyone their presents before opening your own and second if you get any wrapping paper in the fire make sure you charm it quickly or make sure your mother doesn’t see.”

Euphemia tuts beside him and punches his arm lightly, “Don’t listen to him, he’s the one that would be cleaning up the mess anyway.”

James throws a present at Sirius who catches it and puts it in front of him. It’s a big box wrapped in gold paper that swirls and moves in tendril motions over the corners, he runs his finger over the ribbon sitting on top and for the first time in his life feels the excitement and wonder of a not knowing what he’s going to get and knowing that someone cares enough to buy him a present.

Sirius turns to the other presents to sift through names and hand James’ parents presents to them and swap others with James until they have their respectful piles. Sirius is surprised to see that he has so many. James is smiling widely and gesturing for him to start opening them up.

The first one is a quidditch book that details facts about brooms and self-service tips and tricks that will come in handy. Next is a small bottle of ink that shimmers when Sirius sloshes it around in the container, interesting. James and Sirius go back and forth opening up presents until Sirius gets to the box he originally started with. He takes the ribbon off and starts to peel back the paper to reveal a cardboard box. He tilts his head in confusion and hears Euphemia laugh lightly before encouraging him to continue. He begins to open up the cardboard box and notices that there is more wrapping paper inside and pulls out a smaller wrapped box. Sirius huffs and as he tears the paper away the box softens and changes until he’s holding a fuzzy maroon sweater.

Sirius smiles so wide he can feel tears welling up in his eyes. James is unwrapping his at the same time and holds his dark orange one up. They both have a lion sewn into the soft wool.

Sirius thanks the Potter’s repeatedly to the point where James starts punching him in the arm. “We get it dude; we know we’re the best.”

“You guys seriously are though.”

“No, buddy, you are.”

Sirius is very close to crying and extremely grateful when Fleamont coughs and starts talking. “Actually, Sirius, we did have one more surprise for you.” To which Euphemia smirks and stands to walk closer to the fireplace.

As if on cue the fire flickers and is consumed by green flames that sputter before a tall, lanky boy falls through and crashes into the nearest armchair.

“MOONY!” Sirius yells as he runs over to jump on top of the werewolf who is still face first in a cushioned seat. Remus lets out an audible “oof” as Sirius wraps his arms around him and turns him over to face him.

“I am never going by floo again.”

“I guess you’ll just have to stay here then, with me.” Sirius runs his thumb over Remus jaw and Remus smirks.

However, their moment is interrupted when James runs over and jumps on both of them. Sirius yells and Remus wheezes under the weight of two people, but James laughs and buries himself in. “You two literally saw each other last week. I don’t care about your romance, today is bro day so we all have to hang out and be bros.”

Remus whines and shoves at James, “can we be bros and keep our limbs intact, please?”

“Only if you agree to involve me in your day and not ignore me like last week in Hogsmeade.”

“Dude, we literally told you we were going on a date. If you willingly tag along to something you knew was a date, you can’t complain when we ignore you.”

James pouts and buries himself deeper between them again.

From across the room, Euphemia asks, “so what’re the plans for the day?”

James gets up and out of the cuddle and Sirius mouths a ‘thank you’ to her and she winks in response.

“Well, Pete is gonna be here at about eleven and we were all gonna go out and play some quidditch, maybe steal a bottle of- uhh lemonade! From the muggle shop and hang for the afternoon.”

Both parents nod and hand James a bit of money for the day before bidding the three farewell as they plan to head into the city and catch up with other friends.

Remus grips Sirius’ shirt once they leave and pulls him in close. They both just lie there for a few minutes and ignore James who is grumbling and talking to himself as he starts to collect discarded wrapping paper.

“Did you have a good morning?” Remus asks.

“Yeah. The Potter’s gave me a Christmas like the one I imagined when I was a kid. I got a sweater, too!” He jerks his head at his small pile of presents and Remus laughs and kisses his forehead. “They’ve been the best and there is no way I can ever truly thank them.”

From across the house, they hear Euphemia calling out to let them know they’re leaving, and Sirius jumps up suddenly. He runs across the house to the Potters who have large coats in hand and stops Fleamont from opening the door.

“Sirius, honey, you don’t have to say it again. You are very welcome for your presents and deserve to be treated. We love you and we want you to be happy while you stay with us.”

“I just wanted to…to make sure you _really_ knew that.” Sirius replies and steps away from the door.

Fleamont steps towards him and gives him a quick hug before ruffing up his hair. “We love you, buddy. Have a good day and we’ll see you when we bet home alright?”

Sirius nods and watches as they open the door and head out and down the driveway.

“Bye mom!” He calls before he closes the door.

 _Oh no._ His whole body tenses and insides feel like they’re on fire. He almost re-opens the door to yell out and retract what he said but he can’t move. Something warm settles in his stomach and he realises that he doesn’t feel weird about what he said, and he doesn’t really want to take it back.

Sirius thinks about how happy and excited he is for the first time at Christmas. This is where he wants to stay, and this is where he wants to call home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking through this with me and reading my attempt at a Christmas challenge. I really enjoyed making them and I am so proud of myself for sticking with it coming completing it. I worked my butt off to get these done (even though sometimes a bit late). But we're done now.
> 
> I hope everyone has a merry Christmas and is safe going into the new year.
> 
> Xxx


	14. + NEW YEARS EVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ NEW YEARS  
> Theme/Trope: New Years Eve  
> Pairing: Thiam, Sterek and Destiel  
> Word Count: 3705
> 
> Sorry this one is late. I ran out of motivation for a week.

Stiles checked his phone for the third time in the last minute and let out a disappointed sigh when the phone stubbornly reflected the same numbers. Derek nudged him in reassurance, knowing that Stiles was slowly going insane trying to have a neutral and calm conversation with his two dads. One being the greatest supernatural hunter in America (Dean himself would tell you that it was the world) and the Castiel, an angel of the lord. They had only met Derek two times before, one time trying to cut off his head and the other having a yelling match about why Stiles should not be dating a werewolf. That was two years ago and Stiles' dads like to think that they've come along way since then.

The bowl of pretzels and box of chocolates on the small table that separated the two couches remained untouched as the minutes ticked by slowly towards six o'clock. Dean and Cas, Dean especially, had already been warned about the pack and the company that was about to arrive. They had all settled in a stalemate in recognition that if Dean and Cas wanted to see Stiles and be with him for the holidays they would have to put up with the werewolves and supernatural creatures he surrounds himself with. 

Stiles itches with the heavy silence that drags on until he breaks it cautiously, gaining everyone's attention. "How's uncle Sam?"

Cas smiles as if he's also glad to break the silence. "He's good, him and Eileen are road tripping around America. Trying to keep it strictly holiday and no hunting of course," Cas nods to Derek who nods back slightly confused. "Eileen got a new job in a middle school a town over teaching kids with disabilities which she's super happy with and they're thinking about moving out of the bunker to get an apartment when they get back. Which, of course, Dean is not too happy with."

Deans grumbles and frowns. "It's not that I'm not happy, babe."

As if agreeing with his statement Cas replies, "but you're not very pleased, I know."

Stiles can see the conversation taking a turn from small talk to marriage counselling-style bickering and feels the comfortable warmness of his childhood seep into his chest. It had been years since he felt comfortable enough to enjoy the light bickering with his parents.

Derek stood up a few seconds before they heard the knock on the door to signal guests had arrived. All four walked into the hallway. As Derek went to open the door Stiles shot a final warning glare at Dean and Cas which Dean rolled his eyes at, causing Cas to slap him on the shoulder.

Scott burst in through the door first before Liam could follow, announcing there presence and holding two bottles of wine in his hands triumphantly. Stiles and Derek stood closest to the door and behind them Liam could see two other figures standing in the hallway as if lurking in the shadows. Malia pushed Liam through the door and dragged Mason and Theo is behind her to hurry them up. Kira, Isaac and Allison taking up the rear and carrying most of the bags with an assortment of snacks and drinks.

The group dispersed into the living room and only then does Liam recognize who the other two people are. In a panicked two seconds decision Liam latches onto Theo and drags him forcefully out of the room and into the kitchen. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He hisses once they're in the other room.

"We... we need to help unpack the food, Theo. We need to be gracious guests!"

"We are over here almost every week. I have never, _once,_ had to help unpack food."

Malia enters the kitchen next, carrying all the bags which took off the others. As she throws them onto the kitchen island the crackers and chips fly out of bags and around the room. She shrugs and turns to leave before Liam grabs her by the arm. "Malia! You also need to help us with unpacking!"

Malia frowns and yanks her arm away. "I did my bit, thanks. Be grateful." 

Malia leaves and Liam goes to grab her again but is pulled away by a now angry-looking Theo. He smiles and glances out into the living room noticing that Dean and Castiel seem to be deep in conversation with Stiles. Deeming the situation diffused, Liam pats Theo on the shoulder and walks back into the living room.

"I'll be honest, I was expecting you to be a bit more...apprehensive," Stiles says, smiling.

Dean lets out a half laugh under his breath and shakes his head, "I'm not saying I'm completely comfortable with this whole situation, but I guess it hasn't been as bad as I was expecting. So far."

"I know things haven't been that good between us lately. And, like, I totally get it. I know how hard this is for you. It took me a while to be completely okay with it myself. But these are some of the best and kindest people I've ever met and they're my best friends. So thank you for coming today."

"Stiles," Dean sounds pained and his eyes narrow. "I love you so much, kid. I was wrapped up in a stupid world of 'us vs them' and as a result I lost you. Me and your dad always used to talk about how scary it was bringing you up in our world because you would always be in danger and we promised that we would always protect you and keep you close. And I failed to do that these past few years."

"No. Dad, you didn't fail at all. The way you brought me up was the reason I was able to help my friends. It was also my fault for never calling and thinking that you'd never want to talk to me because I chose to stay here."

"I love you so much, Stiles. We're glad to be here and we're so happy you found a- a pack of your own."

Dean pulls Stiles into a tight embrace and feels Stiles smile against his shoulder. Stiles' wraps his arms around Dean and Dean takes in the feeling of holding his son for the first time in a long time. "It's been too long," he mutters.

Derek smiles warmly, observing Stiles and Dean across the room as he continue tip chips out of a bag into a bowl on the table. Malia and Alison immediately grabbing handfuls while giving thanks to Derek. He glares at them playfully and Malia smirks, staring straight back as she picks up another handful in her other hand defiantly. 

He sits down next to Liam on the other side of the couch who moves over to give Derek space. Derek quickly notices that the beta is twitching and fidgeting, his eyes darting back and forth between Deana and Stiles and Theo who is sitting in the stairwell talking with Scott.

Derek sighs and nudges Liam's shoulder, "you know I was talking to Dean earlier today and he was really looking forward to meeting you."

"Mhm." Liam nodded but still kept his eyes on Theo.

"Yeah. He was hoping you'd stick around after so he could talk to you and Theo."

"Mhm."

"He thinks you two would make some really nice fur coats."

"Mhmm."

"Liam!" Derek yells and grabs his shoulder roughly.

"What?! What. Oh, hey Derek."

Before Derek could say something Liam yelped and stood quickly, Derek then noticed that Dean and Stiles had stopped talking and Dean was moving towards the kitchen, which would involve him passing the stairs.

Derek leaped up to grab Liam before he could-

"Dean!" Liam yelped and stopped him before he could get around the couch. "We haven't met yet!" 

"No, I guess not." Dean responded, puzzled and concerned. 

"Great! Well, now we have." Liam nods enthusiastically and walks backwards before turning and sitting down next to Theo on the stairs. Derek shakes his head as the beta forcefully grabs Theo into a hug in attempt at hiding the chimera from an oblivious Dean. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Theo hisses and pinches Liam's arm to get him off. "And don't lie, you're a very bad liar."

Liam winces and shrugs out of Theo's grip. "It's just that... I was trying to..."

"Spit it out!"

"I was trying to keep you away from Dean!" Liam hisses back, frowning.

Theo frowns back. "What now."

"I- I was just worried, I guess. He's a hunter and... you know, I was just worried about you."

Theo stared blankly at Liam before standing up and going up the stairs.

"Why me?" Theo asks back to Liam who is following him up until they stand in the hallway. " Is it because I've done a lot of bad things? You're worried that Dean is going to kill the monster? Me?!" His eyes fall in disappointment. 

Theo thought they were done with this. Especially with Liam. Liam was the first person to welcome him into his home and he was the only one to stand up for him and vouch for him when Scott and Stiles were considering sending him back to hell. Theo was trying to change. He finally had a very good reason to change. That reason being Liam, who now apparently has lost all confidence in him. The truth stung like a knife in his gut, it was something he's always known in the back of his head, but he didn't think it would be Liam doing the stabbing.

"No! Well yes. But no!" Liam sputters. "I don't think that! I know you know I don't think that. Don't be stupid."

"Stupid?" 

"Wait no! That's really not what- I just meant it's- I'm not-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Theo frowns and heads back down the stairs. 

Thankfully, Liam doesn't follow so Theo rejoins the party and sits down on the couch next to Malia. She immediately notices his mood and raises her eyebrows.

"Not that I care, but did you and Liam have a row?"

"No. Well yeah. Kinda."

"Your fault?"

"No. I don't think so?"

"Shame. Now I can't punch you." She smiles. "Do you know what happened?"

Theo sighs. Unsure himself, he explains how weird Liam is acting and how Dean is apparently in search of monsters and Liam thinks Theo is high on his list. Malia frowns and looks across the room to study Dean. He's standing in the kitchen doorway talking with Scott, looking relaxed. 

"He seems fine." Malia concludes.

"Not according to Liam. It's more that he still thinks very low of me. I thought we were over this.'

"Well, to be fair, I still think that low of you. At least with you here, if Dean is gonna take out someone it won't be me. But I suppose, it is a bit odd that Liam is also thinking you're a monster even though he's the only reason we let you back in."

"Thanks, Malia. You always look on the brighter side of things."

Scott quickly realized that Dean Winchester was the exact same sort-of uncle that he grew up with. True, after Scott was bitten him and Cas had distanced themselves from Scott, which he does understand. But now that Stiles seems to be mending the rift between him and his fathers, the Dean Scott knew is starting to re-emerge. Sure, the exchange is still very awkward and Scott can sense that Dean is on edge but the man always has that demeanor about him and who could blame him.

As the conversation begins to lull, Scott turns back to the kitchen where Mason and Corey are arranging assorted platters of meats, cheeses and olives. Dean also joins them in the kitchen, offering help to take them into the living room which Mason and Corey accept. Scott admires how the two easily take Dean's offer, not even pausing with the knowledge that on a normal day Dean would likely see Corey dead. Scott's grateful that all of his pack seem to be having a similar reaction and taking to Stiles' parents very well.

Scott carries the a meat platter into the living room only to be hit with a wave of anxiety wafting off his young beta, which seems to be matching the annoyance of his boyfriend across the room on the couch. _Oh no_.

As people gather around and take seats on the couches around the coffee table or drag chairs over to fill in the gaps, Scott notices that there is a tense triangle forming from 3 points, being Dean, Liam and Theo who are sitting as far away as possible from each other. Although Dean seemed to be fine with one or two of the pack, the whole group sitting together was obviously not sitting comfortably. Theo was busy staring daggers at Liam who was glancing worriedly between Dean and Theo. Scott noted that he's need to have this little thing sorted after dinner.

With the politeness and self-control found in all packs, Scott's friends all dug in and started picking food off the platters. Stiles, who was practically in Derek's lap was stealing food of Derek's plate and laughing as Derek frowned and grumpily reached forward for more, only to have Stiles take half of the food again. The group chattered and laughed comfortably as the food continued to disappear and people slowly put their plates down and sat back. 

Stiles was the first to strike up a real conversation that involved the whole group. "So, I think it's time we discuss new years resolutions!"

Several people groaned but Stiles simply held up his hand and started, "It's alright, I'll go first. My resolution for 2021 is for Derek and I to travel more, maybe take a vacation in France or spend a week in Greece."

Derek hums in agreement. "My resolution is that next year I will repaint the Hale House and give the place a spruce. It's been a long time coming and I want my family to be remembered as more than just a burnt memory."

Everyone nods, except for Dean and Cas who share a confused look but let it go as Lydia and Isaac share their resolutions as the pack works their way around the circle.

It comes to Scott before he realizes he's not sure what he wants to say. He looks around at his friends and smiles, "I guess next year I want to do this more often. We're pack and we're family. I know we all have our own lives now and some of us are only here for a few weeks a year and then back to college, but when we are here I want to do this. I want to be with you guys."

Stiles gives him a wink in response and Scott notices the tense energy start to dissipate. 

Liam is next. After the great speech Scott gives he's really not sure how he can follow it. Nothing he can think of seems enough or something he actually wants to improve on. But every thought comes back to Theo, who is sitting across from him and purposefully avoiding eye contact. His eyebrows crinkling in annoyance and his shoulders raised and tense. Liam can't believe he had been that stupid earlier, and had the audacity to call his boyfriend stupid before he even realized what he was saying.

Liam was scared. Scared what Dean would do if he found out what Theo had done in his past. Scared that any of his friends might be in danger, even if Scott and Stiles both assured him that Dean and Cas were friendly. Now, he was scared that he'd royally screwed up with Theo. 

At no point did he mean to imply that Theo was a monster. Theo was strong and kind and _good._ He gave Liam second chances when he definitely didn't deserve one. 

"In... In 2021 I want to... I want to be better." He finally says. 

Scott nudges him, "that's pretty broad. Maybe narrow that down a bit?"

Liam studies the room and notices that Theo has looked up and is staring cautiously at Liam. "I want to be a better boyfriend. I want to be better to Theo. Today I should have had his back and instead I thought about trying to protect him from something that was stupid instead of trusting him. Trusting the people here. Actually I might change my resolution to trusting people. No wait, trusting Theo. And people too. _Trusting Theo and people._ "

"Final answer?" Stiles says.

Liam nods in response but doesn't stop looking at Theo.

The next person goes and the circle continues but Liam doesn't pay them much attention. Theo's face softens like he's being defrosted as people go until it's his turn.

Unlike Liam, Theo doesn't hesitate. "My resolution for 2021 is to also be a better person," Theo nods at Liam and Stiles fake dry heaves at the cheesy answer. Ignoring that, Theo continues, "I've had a rocky past and I don't have a very good track record for being a trustworthy person but someone believed in me and I've started to change. And I want to continue doing that."

Derek elbows Stiles before he can fake dry heave again and the circle continues.

Mason and Corey say a similar resolution to each other before it's Cas' turn who states that he wants to try beekeeping. The pack share confused looks and Dean sighs loudly. 

"Babe, we already talked about this. After the last incident, I don't think I can look at a bee again." Dean is running his hand up and down Cas' shoulder as if he's supporting Cas through a big ordeal.

Which Liam soon realizes it apparently is because Cas looks like he's been wounded by Dean's words.

"Dean it won't be like that. I'll get a beekeeper suit and everything if I have to. I won't turn up naked on your car again."

Liam's eyes widen and his thoughts come screeching to a halt. _He what now?!_ The response from the group is very similar as several heads turn sharply to angel in alarm.

Dean waves his hands at the group and at Cas. "We are not doing this here. I love you and I will look into it. Ok?" 

Cas smiles and indicates that he's done.

Dean coughs and rubs his hands together. 

"Ok so I guess my 2021 resolution is that I want connect more with my family. This life doesn't give you a lot of family and often those people leave it before you want them to. Most of the time I can't do anything about it, and if I do it just creates more problems. But this time I can do something about getting Stiles back."

Stiles smiles and leans into his dad. 

"Next year we're having Christmas at the bunker." Dean promises. "And, uh, if your friends want to come they are all invited too."

As people stand up to collect plates and clear the table, Theo grabs the remote and flicks the tv on. He quickly searches for the channel that is hosting the fireworks and turns the volume down. With 30 minutes till midnight the pre-firework show is still going.

Liam slips into the seat next to Theo and they both stiffen. Their thighs are lined up and Liam hand is tentatively resting on Theo's knee. 

"I meant what I said before. I was being stupid and I got caught up in my head. You're the kindest and sweetest person I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Theo admits and relaxes back into the couch, he takes Liam's hand and squeezes tightly. "I love you even when you're being stupid."

Liam huffs out a laugh and kisses Theo lightly. 

Isaac comes back into the room and plonks himself down between the pair, forcing Liam to shuffle quickly or be squashed. "Good to know you two have sorted your lover's tiff, but I will have no kissing until midnight." 

Theo elbows him and replies, "At least I have someone to kiss at midnight."

"You wound me good sir. And I'll have you know, I have secured myself one, possibly two people to kiss."

Liam looks confused and Theo smirks at Isaac. "Scott and Alison are lucky to have you."

Liam blushes and gawks while Isaac laughs and pushes himself off the couch. He nods his head as if tipping an invisible hat and saunters back into the kitchen.

"How did you..."

"I know everything, little wolf."

_Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One!_

The screen erupts with flashing colors and sparkles followed by the crashing boom of each explosion. One after the other fills the room with more excitement as couples share kisses. Stiles and Derek are the last to let each other go as the group sits together in a tight bundle of limbs.

The last lights fade on the tv and the room is left dark but the smiles are bright on every face. Liam yawns and rests his head on Theo's shoulder almost in sync with Kira who's head finds it's way into Malia's lap as she stretches out over people. 

Members start to disperse and head up the stairs to a spare room or into the study across from the living room to grab a sleeping bag. Liam is first led away by Theo who is practically carrying him, followed by Malia who is literally carrying Kira. Mason and Corey bid the others goodnight and the rest trickle out until only Dean, Cas, Stiles and Derek remain. 

Cas' hand is running smoothly through Dean's hair as the latter's eyes start to droop and close. Derek hums and Stiles feels the vibration through his back which is pressed against Derek's chest. The comforting warmth is exactly how he wanted to start every new year. 

Stiles felt time moving slowly as he enjoyed the first hour of 2021 snuggled up with his boyfriend across from his dads and relishing in the silence as his family fell asleep around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and making it through this. Much like 2020, this challenge was rushed, half done and finally over! Anyway, hope you had a good new years and be proud that we made it.
> 
> Xxx


End file.
